warynfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm Valahari
Realm Valahari is a special correspondent for the Argai System Network, a focus branch of the Tion Cluster News Network (TCNN). Valahari resides on Argai Prime in Katraasii. Early Years Born Atellia Merran Convarion, she grew-up in her birthtown of Montania on the industrial import world of Cadinth. Native to the Tion Cluster, Realm has continued to pursue her passion in research and the history of the cluster. She is the daughter of Umbaran industrial official Zae Convarion and Tionese political analyst Railin Merran Convarion. Although an Umbaran-Tionese hybrid, Valahari exhibits few physical characteristics of her father's race. Her features are much fairer and paler than her mother's, a direct result her Umbaran lineage along with her sensitivity to bright light, a rather unfortunate inherited quality. Her eyes are darker in pigment than most Umbarans. Realm was educated on Cadinth throughout her life. However, at the age of 18, she left Cadinth and headed for further education. After receiving dual degrees in Xenosociology and Interspecies Communication from the Lantillian University of Xenology, Realm planned to return to the cluster for work. Her first break into journalism was as a writer for the Liann Journal of Xenosociety, a xenosociological publication from Lianna. However, Realm didn't return to the cluster straight-away. Professional Life When Valahari began working with the Liann publication, the editor-in-chief persisted that Realm begin writing under a pseudonym, and hence Realm Valahari was born. Realm sites her new last name having been inspired by the planet Valahari, the birthplace of a romantic interest from her time spent on Lantillies. Her first name came from her parents, a term they often mentioned in the description of their daughter. Personality and Traits thumbnail|left|Signature of Realm Valahari 'Romances' Throughout her life, Realm has always attracted many boys, but her independence and career-oriented goals often send those same boys running. Kash Kenzee Native to Cadinth, Kash Kenzee first met Realm (then Atellia) in Montahnya during school. The two developed a close friendship that matured into a more romantic relationship as the two grew older. Although their relationship was sustained for a few years, it crumbled when Realm decided to leave Cadinth for school. Kash wished to stay on Cadinth with his family, and was not interested in pursuing further education. Realm attempted to meet Kash before she left for Lantillies, but he refused a meeting. This signaled the end for Realm, and nothing more was said of the relationship. Cander Lerimorr Cander Lerimorr was a fellow student on Lantillies, during Realm's attendance. The two met early in their first year and their relationship quickly heated. Cander gave Realm the nickname "Attie" and was known by others to be completely "swept away" by his love for her. Native to the world of Valahari in the northern Outer Rim, the proximity of his homeworld to Lantillies was the cause for many vacations to the world. Realm and Cander traveled whenever they could, both sharing a deepseated love and interest for other worlds and galactic history. When graduation came, Cander was called home due to family politics and Realm had to make a choice. Cander invited her to follow him, pledging had he no obligation to return home that he would follow her. Equipment Since she was young, Realm has always dreamed of owning her very own starship. When she left Cadinth for Lantillies, Realm had to hire passage to the University. Public transit allowed her to travel to and from campus. Occasionally, she would rent an airspeeder to take trips outside the city. However, for trips off-planet, Realm was often dependent upon her boyfriend Cander Lerimorr. Often, Cander would allow Realm to pilot his class 720 freighter, a family asset, that was used by him during his life on Lantilles. During much of her early years as a journalist, Realm would travel aboard company-owned yachts, light freighters, and often skiffs. For an extended time, while a news contributor on ----, she was assigned a personal Zeta long range shuttle. This shuttle was used by Realm for transport during her assignments off planet. Although, this ship was reassigned after the network deemed Realm no longer needed a permanent transport. After a few years of using other company-owned ships, Realm would finally get a personal ship. The 'Everlight' was gifted to Realm in year 10 by her then-boyfriend Cander Lerimorr. The Ginivex-class starfighter is a small two passenger vessel that is still owned by Realm today. Cander thought the ship's iconic fanblade-like shape could be a representation of their relationship, he named the ship ''Everlight, as a symbol of his love for Realm. The fanblade fighter remained to be Realm's most cherished possession and was used extensively during her time as a contributor for many different news publications and networks. However, when Realm returned to the Tion Cluster in late year 12, her needs for a larger vessel had increased and so, she began shopping. Months before her official move to Argai, Realm found a Horizon-class star yacht at a dealer in Lianna. thumbnail|right|The EverlilyDue to the presence of the small docking bay just large enough for her ginivex, Realm purchased the ship and registered it as the Everlily, after her favorite flower and an extention of the Everlight. Category:Individuals